A telecommunication network power system usually includes an AC-DC stage converting the power from the AC utility line to a 48V DC distribution bus and a DC-DC stage converting the 48V DC distribution bus to a plurality of voltage levels for all types of telecommunication loads. Both stages may comprise isolated DC-DC converters. Isolated DC-DC converters can be implemented by using different power topologies, such as flyback converters, forward converters, half bridge converters, full bridge converters, inductor-inductor-capacitor (LLC) resonant converters and the like.
As technologies further advance, bus converters have been widely employed in the telecommunication industry. The bus voltages may be divided into three categories, a 12V bus voltage converted from a 48V input dc power supply, a 48V bus voltage converted from a 380V input dc power supply and a 12V bus voltage converted from a 380V input dc power supply. A bus converter not only converts the input voltage from a higher level to a lower level, but also provides isolation through a magnetic device such as transformers and/or the like.
The intermediate bus voltage such as 12V may function as an input power bus for a plurality of downstream non-isolated power converters. The downstream non-isolated power converters may be implemented as step-down dc/dc converters such as buck converters, step-up dc/dc converters such as boost converters, linear regulators, any combinations thereof and/or the like. The downstream non-isolated power converters operate under a tight control loop so that fully regulated output voltages are fed into their respective loads.
As power consumption has become more important, there may be a need for high power density and high efficiency bus converters. LLC resonant converters have become the preferred choice for achieving high performance (e.g., high power density and high efficiency). An LLC resonant converter is capable of reducing switching losses through zero voltage switching and/or zero current switching when the LLC resonant converter operates at a fixed switching frequency approximately equal to its resonant frequency. Under such a fixed switching frequency, the LLC resonant converter is unregulated because the gain of the LLC resonant converter is fixed and the fixed gain cannot regulate the output over wide line and load variations.